


Moon Flowers

by Kahnah



Series: Asterism [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Different Worlds, M/M, Mulitverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: A short reunion between Aldebaran and Polaris





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an overview of wtf is even happening or just more infos on the multiverse, check out here:  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/156946353794/the-divine-the-light-the-follower

_ Moon Flowers _

 

“Why this world?”

“Because of the flowers,” Gavin said quietly and pointed up. “I thought you’d like them.”

Ray did. He looked up at them; the silver stems had reached up to his hips as he had run through them. The blossom was of a pale blue and still closed. He figured when they’d open they would be as big as his hands.

“I saw them and I missed you,” Gavin continued. He was laying on his back just how he had fallen when Ray had crashed into him. Only Ray had moved, had rolled off him to lay by his side.

“They are the wrong color though.”

“A lot of things remind me of you,” Gavin said as if he wasn’t even listening. “Of you and the others, and I get so homesick that I can’t move.”

Ray turned his head to him and beneath the sea of flowers around them, Gavin looked like a little child again. Still, the green cloak felt thick and warm and royal as he let his hand wander above it to intertwine their fingers.

“You can always come home,” he reminded him. 

“Not yet.” Now Gavin also turned his head, and the eyes that were usually black were finally green again. “I don’t think you should follow me but sometimes I am glad that you do.”

“Yeah?”

“Then I know that I just have to hold still for a while. When I close my eyes, you’ll be there because no matter how far I run, you are always right behind me. It’s a nice feeling.”

Ray smiled. “Stay tonight?”

“Ra-”

“Just for one night. I’ll still be here when you open your eyes. Everything will still be here when you wake up.”

To his surprise, Gavin actually turned onto his side and Ray quickly followed along, mirroring him. With their knees pressed together and their hands intertwined, he finally felt like they were on the right path.

“You have to be so careful, Ray. Pollux doesn’t like you.”

“I don’t care. What is he going to do? Kill me?”

Gavin snorted and leaned forward. Ray did the same to lay their foreheads together. The tall flowers threw shadows on both of them and smelled sweet. Whenever the wind blew through them, it sounded like a lullaby and down here, hidden from any world he was ready to fall asleep.

“I just want you to be safe,” Gavin mumbled, close enough that Ray could feel his breath on his face. “He’s powerful, and if he ever comes after you, just… just go back home.”

“This isn't your fight alone,” Ray reminded him. “It’s for Michael, isn’t it? Just let me help you.”

“I owe him.”

“And I owe _you!”_

Gavin smiled sadly and curled into his chest. The green scarf was soft even after all those worlds. They had never talked about where it had come from.

“You’ve already done enough.”

“And you haven’t?”

“You are the one who will never leave. You are my wish come true,” Gavin whispered. “All of you are and if there’s one way to give something back, I wi-”

Ray shushed him because they had been over that a thousand times already, and they both knew it would get them nowhere.

“I saw the flowers when I came to this world and got so lonely.”

“Stay the night.”

He expected Gavin to protest, but he didn’t.

They fell asleep underneath the canopy of blue flowers, and when Ray woke up, Gavin was still there. It had been so long since he had slept that it felt like dying, blacking out for a moment to come back without a scratch.

Gavin was still sleeping, curled into him, and in the first beams of sunlight he looked exhausted and small. So Ray let him sleep some more, watching him breathe deeply and without fear.

In this strange field nobody would find them and for once they could rest.

As he looked up, he could watch as the blossoms opened in the soft light of a dying world. They looked like stars as they turned towards the sun, the tips of their leaves turning into a sharp silver. Inside was golden glowing pollen that floated midair in a lazy dance.

 

By the time Gavin rose, he had nearly finished weaving a crown out of the flowers. They didn’t speak, not even when Gavin wrapped his arms around his middle and leaned his head against Ray’s shoulder to watch him work.

In their hidden little spot words were needless as Gavin pressed kisses onto his hair and beneath his ear.

Ray let him, concentrating on his little project until he felt Gavin move. The panic that the other would disappear in sparks made him turn around but Gavin was just shifting to sit in front of him, a single one of the flowers in his hand. He gently braided it into Ray’s hair before laughing.

“Blue isn’t really your color, love.”

“It’s yours though.” He sat the crown on top of Gavin’s head where it fit perfectly. His hands traveled down, cradling this oh so familiar face. Gavin smiled nearly shyly, the glowing crown shifting a little as he ducked away.

Still, he didn’t hesitate when they met in a short kiss. With the wind brushing through the flowers, wrapping them in their sweet scent, it was as familiar in this strange world as it had been at home. The countless times in their room or on the roof.

Gavin’s lips were still soft and warm as they fitted together so easily in slow, comfortable movements. He was still cupping Gavin’s face and now Gavin’s hand came up to rest against his chest and it had been just too long.

Too long without the other this close, always dancing out of reach. And he understood that this was important to Gavin but-

Gavin started to hum in the back of his throat as he pulled back slowly. 

“Your heart’s beating so fast,” he murmurs as he pressed the palm of his hand down. “You’re alive and that makes me so happy. I saw you die so many times.”

“I won’t leave you. Never,” Ray promised and Gavin smiled up to him.

“I know. I love you for that.”

Ray pulled him in again, warm little pecks that he tried to treasure because they would be gone just as quickly.

And sure enough, the next time they parted, Gavin just leaned ahead and wrapped his arms around him. The flower crown tickled beneath Ray’s jaw as he pulled him close, not daring to open his eyes.

“I need to go now,” Gavin mumbled.

“I know. I’ll be right behind.”

“You shouldn’t spend your life chasing after someone like me.”

“A bit too late for that, don’t you think?”

Gavin chuckled sadly. One last kiss, this time against his forehead, and the next time he opened his eyes, there was only a trail of sparks leading the way.

Ray took his time, sitting in between the flowers with his red cloak wrapped around him and the single blue flower in his hair. Then, when he felt strong enough again, he stood up. Appearing out from the sea of flowers around, the flowers which had crowned Gavin again.

“Sichora,” he said and felt the presence in the back of his neck. It made him smile because he knew he wouldn’t give up. 

Never, no matter the cost.

 


End file.
